Determind to Recover What is Lost ::Wolf Story::
by night.ninja.Olly.482
Summary: A young wolf is banished from her pack, but is allowed to stay somewhat close. Her parents had been banished forever from the pack also. She seeks revenge on her pack leader while trying to find her parents. Will she be successful?


Name: Burakku 

Color: Black

Gender: Female

Age: 14

About Burakku: She is shunned away from the pack because of her color-black. Her pack

does not want any complete black wolves. But, instead of her leaving when she

was a few months old, her parents left together. Ever since that day, she has been

living alone, distant from the tribe, but not so far that she can't tell when they're

leaving.

Friends: Kouzuru, Shinjiru and Okukou. No one really likes her all that much. She is an

outcast, after all...

Enemies: Eclipse and Ayakaru. They especially hate her. Ayakaru can't stand that her

sister can bear her... it just makes no sense to her. Eclipse is just one of those

snobs that bosses everyone around, she doesn't really like anyone. She's into bad-

boys like Magasasu.

Past: Her parent's left when she was two months old. Her Grandmother, Lavice, took

care of her until she died. Burakku then lived on her own from the age of 5 up.

And we begin...

Burakku slowly walked through the forest, slinging her head low. She wanted to go unnoticed for as long as she could. Not wanting Eclipse to find her, she had to stay low. If Eclipse did find her, she would be in trouble. Never was she allowed this close to the whole pack. Only her friends could come to her, only when they pleased, which wasn't very often.

"What you doin' 'round here?" a male voice said.

"Uhg! Pretend I'm not here! I don't want to be noticed!" she shot back.

"I'm only wonderin'" he said again.

"I want to get Shinjiru! Can't you be quiet just for a little bit?"

"Yeah, but that'd be pointless."

"What?! Are you crazy?! You know I'm not supposed to be around here!"

"Yeah, I know. But Eclipse isn't here. She's ou' hun'in'" he said.

"Oh, really, Okukou?"

"Yep. She's been gone for a while. She says she gonna hurt you real bad if she eva' sees you 'round our part. You be'ah watch ou'." He smiled.

"What do you think I'm doing?"

"Bein' careful." He stated.

A few seconds past. "Do ya want me to go get Shinjiru for ya?" he asked, fed up with your attitude.

"That'd be nice!" you commented.

"M'kay, I'll meet you back here with her. Stay hidd'n and wait. I'll be back." He sprinted off towards the cave she lived in.

Minutes passed and with everyone, she was border and border. Her ears twitched towards the bushes. Hopefully it was Okukou, but she couldn't take any changes. She readied herself to tear off if it wasn't him or Shinjiru.

A white paw stepped out. Followed by Shinjiru then Okukou.

"Ayh, Eclipse is back. Run off so ya don' get caugh'" he mumbled. She nodded and ran off with Shinjiru.

"What are we doing today?"

"I don't know... I was just really bored. No one to talk to..."

"Well, yeah, you are shunned from our pack! No one's gonna want to talk to you!" she enthused.

"Do you even want to talk to me?"

"Certainly! Color doesn't matter! At least, not to me it doesn't. The only thing that matters is the personality!" she smiled.

"Does that go for guys too?" she asked.

"Uh, I guess so..." her friends muttered.

"Then what about Okukou?"

"That retard?! I hate him!" she yelled, stopping.

"What's so bad about him?" Burakku complained.

"He's... annoying... he never shuts up! I feel bad for his brother!"

"Yeah, that may be true, but you've gotta accept that. That's how he is." She said.

"I don't understand you..."

"Alrighty then..."

Silent minutes passed...

"Do you ever think of your parents, Burakku?" Shinjiru asked.

"I wonder what they are like, if that's what you mean."

"Well, I know what it's like to have parents, but you don't. I sometimes feel bad for you."

"Don't." she sighed. Shinjiru looked at her with a concern on her face. "I don't want you to worry for me. If I die, the pack would be happy. Be with the pack."

"I don't know what you're thinking, but I don't think you realize that color doesn't matter..."

"It does to Atamakabu. Very much. So much that she would banish my parents in the place of me, out side of the pack. I just ask myself sometimes, why me? Why this pack?"

"Atamakabu is stupid. She doesn't deserve Leader. She doesn't deserve anything, but death."

"Don't say such things! You never know what could've happened in our history! Maybe black wolves, like me, killed more than half of the pack!"

"I know, you say this every time we talk about it! But seriously, you don't belong to be shunned, nor your parents!"

"This is my life, I'm going to live it however I want!" she barked.

Rustling in the bushes made both of their ears turn. A unlucky brown paw stood out. "Shinjiru? Is that you? Why are you-?" she glared at Burakku, "her." She stated finally.

"Bye." She said, walking the other direction. Shinjiru just looked at her, then turned towards her sister to go home.

"That ain't gone well, has it?" Okukou said.

"Why are you following me?" she asked.

"Maybe I jus' feel like it! Anyways, you're kinda cute..."

Burakku's jaw nearly hit the ground. Did he just say that you, an outsider, was cute? "Wh-what?" she stuttered.

"I said, you look cute!" he repeated. His head tilted at her. This overwhelmed her. She wasn't supposed to be cute. She was supposed to be... ugly... unwanted... alone.

"I'm sorry, but you've gotta go now. Please?" she told.

"Why? You got no one else to talk to! You shoul' be grea'ful I come ou' here jus' to see ya! If you don' wan' me commin' out here no more, jus' say so!"

Pinning her ears, she gave a warning that he'd best be getting out of there and that she wasn't cute.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! I didn't do nuthin'! I jus' gave you a complemen'! Is that so bad?!" he said, backing away.

She started growling.

"Alrigh' I'm gone... only for today, though!" he bolted off.

She didn't like to show that side of her. Meanness wasn't one of her traits.

She went back to her home, a cave she had built herself. Awfully warm, it was, when she would go to sleep and warmer when she would wake up.

The sun was setting in the distance. She crawled into her warm ground cave and drifted into a sleep.

Early the next morning, she got up and went to the pack. She was conscious that that was a horrible idea, but she just had to ask why she wasn't allowed to be in the pack. Even if Eclipse was back, there was a reason you were in the pack's territory-to talk to the Leader.

The scent of the other's paws and such rubbed her nose as she was sniffing the ground. It was getting closer... the truth was she didn't know where exactly where it was. She knew of it and that, but she hadn't been in it for such a long time.

Scents grew more and more, she was getting close.

Her old pack was just up ahead, visible. She smiled to her self at the thought of being in it again, even if it was just this once.

Okukou obviously noticed her, he told her to go, to leave, but she didn't listen. Head up, she went straight to the Leader.

"Burakku! What are you doing here?! You know that you're not supposed to be here! Go! Now!" the assistant scolded.

"No. I need to talk to the Leader. Now."

"She's not going to be happy with you... you know that, right?"

"I don't care! I have a very important question for her. Now let me in!" she growled worse that she did when she did at Okukou.

The assistant sighed, and led you to her.

"What is it, Ashimane?!" Atamakabu's voice sounded.

"Someone is here to see you..." she whimpered.

"Who?"

"Burakku..."

"Burakku! Where's Eclipse?!" she yelled.

"I need to ask you something! Desperately!" Burakku complained.

"What about? Do you want to be wild like your parents?"

"No. I want to know why I'm not allowed in this pack."

"You're black, aren't you?"

"What do you have against me? My mother was black! Blacker than me!"

"I wasn't allowed to tell her to go." She growled through her teeth, "My mother didn't care what color of wolf was in our pack when she was in charge. I just don't like black wolves."

"Why is that?" Burakku questioned.

"I was attacked when I was younger!"

"Then why make them suffer when they weren't even the ones who attacked you?! I didn't touch you!"

She was silent.

"But why? Why banish my parents?"

"They said they would leave in your place! I let them! You're mother was a Black anyways! But your father, he was kind. He wasn't a Black, either. He was a Grey. Grey's are always better tempered than Blacks. It was a shame he had to go to..."

"If you didn't care so much about color, than my father still would be here!" she said.

"How am I supposed to reverse what I've done?! I can't!"

"True but--" she was cut off.

"Black is not allowed in this pack!" she howled.

"Fine. I'll just be rejected for the rest of my life. That's fine with me. I don't care." She ran back to her den.


End file.
